No digas a nadie lo que hice ayer
by anonita
Summary: Kagome viaja a terminar el trabajo que su hermano comenzò presencia un asesinato,muchas cosas sucederan, conoce al sobrino y llegan a ser algo mas que ¿amigos? promesa cumplida koala


En el aeropuerto se encontraba una joven de ojos chocolate, pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, caminaba en dirección de su vuelo.

"Cuanto ha pasado en tan pocos meses, mis padres divorciados, y mi hermano.. muerto."-pensaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a su hermano, Kouga... cuanto lo extrañaba. Tan rápido que había sucedido todo, Kouga viajo del pequeño pueblo en el que vivían, a la capital, Tokio, pues había conseguido una entrevista de un personaje importante, Sesshomauro Taisho, un gran científico, que hasta entonces se había negado rotundamente a dejarse entrevistar. Fue casi un milagro que Kouga lo consiguiera, al estar allá mandaba pocas postales, una había llegado a manos de nuestra joven , Kagome, que al leer el mensaje que esta traía decidió investigar si la muerte de su hermano fue muerte o asesinato.

Subió al avión, se acomodo en su lugar, esperando a que el avión despegase. Faltando pocos minutos para eso, se coloco al lado de Kagome un señor de aspecto agradable y de gran edad.

Kagome se metió las manos a los bolsillos, siempre lo hacia cuando estaba incomoda, sintió un papel lo saco y leyó una vez mas el ultimo mensaje de su hermano: " No digas a nadie lo que hice ayer", pero que había sucedido, Kagome sospechaba que una carta se había perdido , la carta que explicaba lo que sucedió "ayer".

El avión despegaba, Kagome trato de abrochar su cinturón , sin embargo no pudo, su compañero lo hizo amablemente, después dijo;

-Permítame presentarme, soy Mioga-

-Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Kagome-

- Un placer¿Es la primera vez que viaja a la capital?-

- En efecto -

- Estará usted nerviosa. –

- Solo un poco. -

- Entonces le ruego me deje entretenerla con mi charla para que no note usted esos nervios tan traicioneros.-

- Para mi será un placer. – Estas palabras dichas por Kagome no fueron mas que pura cordialidad, pues deseaba sumirse en sus pensamientos, o tal vez dormir un poco, ese dolor de cabeza que traía desde hace unos días aumentaba cada vez mas.

El sol molestaba, por lo que Kagome coloco sobre sus ojos unas gafas obscuras, poco a poco entre la incansable voz de su interlocutor y el cansancio fue cabeceando, lo suficientemente discreta para que no se diera cuenta su compañero.

"Un viaje, sobrinos, hermosa capital, ya casi llegamos"- fueron una de las pocas cosas que alcanzo a escuchar la joven.

" Favor de abrochar sus cinturones, vamos a aterrizar"

Esta vez Kagome no tuvo dificultad para abrocharlo.

Aterrizaron.

Todos los tripulantes bajaron, recogieron sus equipajes, sin darse cuenta Kagome en el trayecto del vuelo había aceptado tomarse una copa con su viejo acompañante.

Se dirigieron al bar.

Ya ahí Mioga pidió al mesero dos tragos.

¿Busca a alguien?- pregunto Kagome al ver que Mioga volteaba a todos lados.

El anciano sonrió.

Si, espero a mis sobrinos, a los que le mencione durante el trayecto, se supone que vendrían a recogerme, pero con tanta gente no veo nada.-

No cabía duda que Mioga tardaría algo en encontrar a sus sobrinos, había gente por donde quiera, montones de turistas, que hacían un ruido espantoso consecuentando a que las personas se hablaran a gritos.

Se sentaron después de que el mesero les trajo sus tragos. Había demasiado ruido. El anciano se acerco a Kagome para decirle algo, en ese momento un ruido ensordecedor se escucho, la joven no supo que sucedió de pronto se encontró cara a cara con el anciano, pero había algo raro... el anciano sangraba.

-Ayuda, ayuda- gritaba la chica desesperada, una persona levanto el cuerpo que tenia herida de bala, otra le dio a la joven un vaso de agua para que se tranquilizara, pronto llego la policía, y se llevaron a Kagome para interrogarla.

- Como le repito oficial, no tengo ni la menor idea de quien era el anciano, no lo conocía, solo me dijo su nombre Mioga, poco escuche sobre el, pues al traer las gafas obscuras no se dio cuenta de que estaba dormitando, solo se que venia a hacer un viaje con sus sobrinos, si menciono los nombres no los recuerdo.- explico por centésima vez la joven, respondiendo pacientemente las dudas del oficial que tenia en frente.

Alto, ojos tiernos, pelo marrón claro, y voz suave, así era el oficial Houjo.

Repasemos, el nombre era Mioga, usted nunca lo había visto, y poco escucho sobre el ¿no es así?-

Kagome asintió.

Alguien vendrá a recogerla?-

No, las personas con las que me quedare no saben aun de mi llegada.-

Creo que será mejor que les avise.- dijo mientras le mostraba a Kagome donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Kagome marco el numero esperando que le respondieran.

-¿Bueno?- pregunto una voz femenina que Kagome reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Sango!-

-¿Kagome eres tu?

-¿Quién mas , Sango se que no me esperaban hasta la semana entrante, pero el doctor insistió en que empezara cuanto antes, no tengo intención de molestarlos, pero a ocurrido un pequeño incidente.

Después de explicar todo lo sucedido Kagome suspiro.

-¿Crees...?

-No digas mas, vamos para allá.


End file.
